tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Called on the Carpet
Log Title: ''' Called on the Carpet '''Characters: Baroness, Cobra Commander, Dr. Mindbender, Major Bludd Location: Cobra's Colombia Base, Cobra Island Date: December 1, 2008 TP: Colombia Invasion TP Summary: Angered by the recent rescue of two Joes from the Colombia Base, Cobra Commander summons Baroness and Major Bludd to Cobra Island for a little chat... Cobra Base - Medical Services First and foremost, this large building serves as Cobra's infirmary. Many examination rooms line the hallways, while several other rooms have been devoted to surgery. Large open rooms with cots are set aside to treat large numbers of wounded if necessary. However, treating the troops is not the only purpose of this facility. The upper floors are dedicated to research laboratories, explaining the presence of a great many Techno-Vipers. Baroness watches CC's video on her laptop and frowns. Her comfortable rest, no longer comfortable. Dr. Mindbender looks around as Vipers and Troopers continue to clean up the mess from last week. His scowl deepens. He hears CC's tinny voice ranting from the Baroness's semi-private room, and his brow darkens further. Major Bludd comes into Medical, having just viewed the Commander's video tirade. He hopes the Baroness is awake; he'd like to have someone to commiserate with. Dr. Mindbender turns as Bludd comes in behind him. Baroness sighs as the message ends, and she slams her laptop closed. The sound of a crash can be heard from her room... perhaps she threw it at a wall. Major Bludd gives Mindbender a grumpy look, then starts, hearing a loud noise from the Baroness' room. Dr. Mindbender turns languidly in the direction of the crash Baroness mutters under her breath, something nasty and in Russian. She than takes a deep breath, and regains her composure. Well, her face is back to being serene, but her eyes dance with some internal fire. Major Bludd maneuvers around Mindbender to discover the cause of the disturbance. He sticks his head into the Baroness' room. "Ana? What's goin' on?" Baroness shakes her head a little, "Going on? Other than getting blamed for something I could not forsee? I warned the Commander that the Joes MIGHT Attack, but I wasn't counting on it happening quite so soon." Dr. Mindbender smiles tightly, chuckling darkly to himself. Major Bludd snorts, frowning. "Yeah, tell me about it." He comes into the room and stands at the foot of her bed. "'...legion of crack troops...'." He snorts again. "No such bloody thing." Dr. Mindbender joins the duo to form a trio of malcontents. The remains of Ana's Laptop are laying next to the door. She shrugs, slightly, "It seems that things are our fault, eh?" She pauses, and glances at Mindbender, "I see you didn't catch any flack... You the new Golden Child?" Dr. Mindbender checks on the Baroness while she's kvetching. "Some of us know better how to stay in the Commander's good graces." Major Bludd peers at the destroyed laptop. "I don't think those things are rated for airworthiness," he quips. Dr. Mindbender looks at the Baroness. "You vill be fine. No goldbricking." Baroness looks at Mindbender, "I am ready to leave as soon as the Medical Folks tell me I can. I don't leave early...." She smiles at Bludd, and comments, "It flies fine... the landings, however...." She chuckles. Major Bludd drawls, "Always rolls downhill, don't it?" Baroness smirks, "Something like that." Dr. Mindbender says smugly, "As head of medical, I release you vhenever you vish to leave. You vill live." He sounds almost disappointed. Major Bludd snorts, smirking. "Well, that's a high point t'yer day, eh?" Dr. Mindbender says smugly, "I'm sure ve vill all vant to be in top form when next we meet der Kommandant." He nods his head towards the broken laptop. "He doesn't seem to be in the best of moods." Baroness rolls her eyes, and murmers, "Say that with a little more happiness, why don't ya, Mindbender." She glances at Bludd, and nods, "Yes. As soon as I get dressed, I have some Intelligence people to give a good chewing out to." She looks back to Mindbender, "I intend to tell the Commander the truth..." Major Bludd grumbles, "He oughtn't t'be. I wouldn't be if I were in his shoes." He grunts. "It doesn't make it any easier t'be on this end of it though." Dr. Mindbender says smugly, "Oh, yes. Der Kommandant vould never punish der Kurier..." Baroness shrugs, "When I inform him that the raid the Joes pulled off was inevitable, and that YOU dropped the ball, by not taking initiative to Brain Wave Scan the Joes, I imagine that you will have concerns yourself. And Wild Weseal shall not like the in person scathing report on his Strato-Viper readiness...." She smiles sweetly at Mindbender, daring him to deny his inaction. Dr. Mindbender says smugly, "I'd better have some clones ready in case he kills us." Major Bludd frowns at Mindbender. "I'll get out of yer way so's you can get back to things," he says. "I got some heads o' me own t'bounce, anyhow." Baroness remains quiet, so she can get privacy to change back into her uniform. Major Bludd gives the Baroness a nod and ducks out into the hallway. Dr. Mindbender remains in the semi-private room, looking the Baroness over. Baroness stands up, as the Major leaves. She than pauses, as Mindbender is still in the room. "A Little Privacy, Doctor?" Dr. Mindbender says smugly, "Oh. Don't mind me." He waves for you to carry on. Baroness sits back down on the bed, and says coldly, "Get out. You will not get your jollies off watching me change." It is bad enough he has to touch her to give her medical attention, but watching her change? Dr. Mindbender sighs. "Ah, very vell." He turns in disgust, leaving the Baroness her privacy. Baroness nods to herself, and pulls out her uniform from the Wardrobe. One of the Vipers attached to her Intelligence Squad has brought it. He did not bring her a black one though. She is going to be all decked out in the Crimson Leather. Major Bludd stops by the dispensary on his way out to get a refill or two. Baroness steps out of her room, and glances around. She hopes to find a few less gawkers this time... the last time she was here, she left to a crowd. Major Bludd manages not to be overly snarky to the tech at the dispensary and tucks his medicine into one of his ammo pouches before heading back toward the exit. Head Cobra Commander says, "Baroness. Major Bludd. When you have recovered enough to travel, report to me on Cobra Island. Do not delay." Baroness says, "Copy that, Commander. I am on my way." Dr. Mindbender has left off gawking at the Baroness to harass some of the Medi-Vipers under his command. He orders several of them to comb the holding cell for any remaining genetic material. Major Bludd says, "Understood, Commander." Baroness moves out of medical, as quick as possible, heading to the airfield. She mutters to herself, "This is going to suck." (Radio) Baroness sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, 'Want to join me on my plane for a ride to the Island?' Major Bludd manages somehow to avoid wincing as he responds to a message on his com gear. He increases his pace to leave the medical building. (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Love to. Be right there." to Baroness. Cobra Base - Airfield The main boulevard of this Cobra facility runs up to the north, passing beside a large air traffic control tower and radar station. Numerous large hangar buildings have been constructed to provide shelter and concealment for the myriad of aircraft here, and a vast expanse of tarmac provides both airstrips and helipads. Nightraven #745> Baroness lowers the Cockpit, and allows Bludd to slip aboard. Nightraven #745 :At first glance, you might think this was an SR-71 Blackbird. However, there are several key differences that set it apart. Embedded in the wings, and running their length, are the jet's powerful, square engines. A pair of canards sweeps out from either side of the cockpit help to stabilize the aircraft during high-speed flight and maneuvers. The back is entirely black, with a red-tinted canopy. The belly, however, is tactical gray, making it difficult to see when set against a cloudy sky. Also unlike the Blackbird, this jet is heavily armed for a reconnaissance plane. Each wing holds a twin-missile pod, and the middle of the belly opens up to a small bomb bay. There is also a pair of rear-mounted machine guns just behind the cockpit. Normally piggy-backed on the Night Raven is its customary drone, wielding a pair of 20mm machine guns. Major Bludd climbs into the jet and belts himself into the rear seat. Major Bludd mutters, "Into the valley of Death rode the six hundred..." Baroness raises the Cockpit, and mutters into the intercom, so the Major can hear her, "How bad? You think we are dead?" Major Bludd quotes some more of the Charge of the Light Brigade into the intercom. "'Someone had blundered/Theirs not to make reply/Theirs not to wonder why/Theirs but to do or die.'" He grunts. "Probably not. Not yet. But I reckon we'd better mind our P's and Q's. You know how that man gets when he's worked up." Airfield - Cobra Island The main road comes to an end here at another clearing. A long airstrip runs across the clearing, in a roughly east to west direction. To the north of the strip, a series of hangars huddles at the edge of the forest. Baroness lowers the cockpit after a relatively short flight, and takes a deep breath. She really should have said she was still recovering... but what the hell, eh? Major Bludd climbs out of the cockpit. "Let's not delay the inevitable, shall we?" Baroness nods, "Probably not a good idea to delay it any longer..." Command and Control Level - Cobra Island This level is used to coordinate and control Cobra operations throughout the world. To the direct north lies the command center, marked by a pair of cobra-emblazoned dark navy blue doors, while the War Room and the Officer's Quarters lie to the west and to the east, respectively. Major Bludd hesitates before the door to the War Room. "Into the breach?" he smiles nervously. Baroness nods slightly. She however, makes her face a serene mask, and lets no emotions show on it, before motioning slightly to the door. Major Bludd takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly, and opens the War Room doors. War Room - Cobra Island A long table, made of the deepest mahogany and polished to a sheen, dominates this room. Display screens are built into the tabletop for use during command meetings. A holographic projector, usually hidden in a recess beneath the table, can be raised to display three-dimensional maps or diagrams. Cobra Commander is in the war room, in his little-used power armor. He paces a bit, coiled like a snake ready to strike. Major Bludd steps into the War Room and walks up to the end of the long table. He stands at attention and waits. Baroness steps in to the war room, behind the Major. She is not wearing her standard black leather outfit, instead it is Crimson. Her face shows absolutely no emotion, not trepidation, not fear, not even a trance of the idea that this will be unpleasant. She stands beside Bludd, and stares at Cobra Commander. Cobra Commander turns as his CGs announce the arrivals of the Baroness and Major Bludd. He turns to face his underlings, his expression of course hidden behind his armored mask. Baroness remains quiet, just looking at the Commander. Major Bludd likewise remains at attention, his gaze fixed on the point directly ahead of him. Cobra Commander rasps, "So.... I see the two of you survived last week's little debacle?" Baroness nods, ever so slightly, not however, verbalizing a response. She is sure he knows she was injured, as the Major did report it. Major Bludd doesn't move at all. He perceives the sentence as more a statement than a question requiring a response. Cobra Commander looks from one of you to the other Baroness is not about to break the silence. Let the Commander get what he needs to off his chest... After the silence becomes uncomfortable, Bludd responds quietly, "Yes, Commander." Cobra Commander glowers for a moment, then waves for you both to sit down. His voice sounds tired through the distortion of his helmet. "At ease. You know I am very disappointed with you both." Baroness slips into a seat, and nods slightly, "It is understandable, Commander." She says softly, using the voice she reserves for The Commander when he is not happy. It is a cross between soothing and sexy. Major Bludd relaxes from attention and slowly and deliberately takes a seat. "Yes, Commander." Cobra Commander rasps, "I had such dreams for what I was going to do to -- no matter." He leans forward with his gauntlets on the table, offering a measured gaze at you both. "We can do better. You need to do better. I reach the limits of my tolerance." Baroness listens to the Commander speak, remaining silent. She glances quickly at Bludd, before letting her eyes bore into the Commander, trying to decipher his mood a little better. A threatening tone slips into the Commander's veneer of calm. Major Bludd folds his hands on the table in front of him, but opts not to speak. A soldier speaks only when spoken to, especially when he's being called out for poor performance. Cobra Commander says, "The security of our Colombia base has been more than compromised. I consider it a total loss. I want operations moved from the location immediately, and the site itself rigged to detonate with the Joes return." Baroness nods slightly, "Shall we set something up to decoy the Joes?" Speaking now might be a good idea... .... Or not... Cobra Commander focuses his gaze on the Baroness. "What did you have in mind, Baroness?" Baroness shrugs slightly, "Perhaps, we could lure the Joes into an Ambush?" She pauses, and than adds, "Leave Intelligence traces for Lady jaye and Scarlett to discover that might lead them to believe we are making a move with a small group on some strategic target, and than... have them run into a *much* larger force than they anticipate?" Cobra Commander listens critically, the direction of his response hard to read. "All the while, moving on a real target." She adds. Cobra Commander nods. "They'll undoubtedly be back for the drone the two of you captured. I want it moved before then, and something much more dangerous left in itss place. Xamot has become too unreliable in regards to counter-intelligence. I'm entrusting the planting of false data to you, Baroness." Baroness nods slightly, "consider it done, Commander." She has removed any thought from her mind about placing blame on Mindbender or Wild Weasel for the prisoner debacle, as it appears things have moved past that, without her or Bludd needing a highly ranked scapegoat. Major Bludd watches and listens, waiting for an opportunity to make his own contribution to the conversation. Cobra Commander turns his attention to Bludd. "To what do you credit the failure of our troops and yourself in this latest assault?" His voice is even, as if the question is academic, as opposed to potentially life-or-death. Baroness bites the inside of her cheek, and listens quietly. Cobra Commander taps his finger on the table while he listens for Bludd's answer. The fingertip of the power gauntlet quickly makes a deep dent in the hard wood. Major Bludd sits up a bit straighter in his seat. "I cannot adequately explain the failure of troop coordination in this most recent assault, Commander. I have never seen such a lack of response from troops under an emergency situation. I have made plans to further cull the troops on Colombia base in an effort to bring the overall quality up to standard." He's unable to completely suppress a scowl as he thinks about a certain temporary XO who's run off into the jungle to avoid his wrath... Cobra Commander nods. "A further culling is certainly in order," he agrees threateningly Baroness bites her lip, and adds softly, "Wild Weasel's Pilots were to blame as well, I think. Even more than Bludd's troops, Commander." "In regards to Colombia base," Bludd goes on, "I put in a shutdown/escape plan into place some months ago, Commander." "Yes?" the Commander asks. "What does that entail?" Baroness shuts up, quickly. "Critical personnel would evacuate via the Kingsnake air-carrier. All sensitive information would be transmitted to secure machines here on the island, the computers on Colombia set to self-destruct." He glances to the Baroness. "False data can be set up on decoy machines to lure the Joes wherever you wish. As for the drone, I'll have it moved straight away and replaced with an identical-looking machine that will give the Joes trouble. Unless you have specifics in mind I'll leave those details to the techs." Baroness hmms, "Rig the false drone to explode after the Joes get it into the sky? Say over 2000 feet?" Cobra Commander nods, listening to you both. Major Bludd nods at the Baroness' suggestion. Baroness looks thoughtful, "The Explosives would have to be hidden inside fairly well. I imagine, unless we can make the evacuation look forced, they will suspect it was a possible plan from the beginning." Cobra Commander says, "I will leave the details to you both, but I want a full report of what you come up with -- secure this time, so the Joes do not know what we're up to." Major Bludd nods. "Plan Royal was designed to be enacted at the drop of a hat. I won't invoke it until the Joes are about to take us down." He smiles at a sudden idea. "Those troops who've performed most poorly recently can take up front-line positions to defend Colombia base until the bitter end." Baroness smiles a little herself, "Not a bad idea..." Cobra Commander nods in complete approval. "Bludd, I still want you to travel to Australia and make sure we have the only remaining information and means to manufacture this drone. Baroness, if necessary go with him to secure what information is available before the site is destroyed. Baroness nods, "Of course Commander." Major Bludd tries not to look too proud nor too relieved. He nods to the Commander. "I'll prepare to travel to the site as soon as we return to Colombia." Cobra Commander rasps, "We will not be caught flat-footed again. Make sure your plan is as ready to implement as you think it is, and that all important materiel is removed *before* the Joes invade. I want nothing of import left behind." Major Bludd looks to the Baroness. "If you can assure me we're not still being watched by the Joes, I'll run a drill on Royal. Last thing I want is to have it blown because a spy satellite caught our personnel moving around in unusual ways during the drill." Baroness nods, "Shall we begin a slow transfer of Tanks and Planes? With mock-ups left behind to make it seem like we were not prepared? I am of two minds on this issue. First, if we save the vehicles, we save money, but if we allow them to be destroyed, the Joes are more likely to buy our rouse. Perhaps, transfer out newer vehicles, and transfer in older ones?" Cobra Commander nods quickly. "Yes, that is the best plan. Leave the vehicles that are no longer cost-effective in terms of maintenance anyway. The same for some of our older and less effective troops." Major Bludd smiles slowly. "Yes, Commander." Baroness hmms at the Major's question, "I'll put our Satellite into a position to watch the Base, and I'll see about having our perimeter closely swept by Night Creepers, Range Vipers, and Alley Vipers. That should flush out any Joes watching our Base. If we capture or kill the watchers, so much the better." Cobra Commander looks at the Baroness. "Very well. Perhaps you can deploy some of our more expensive troops specialty closer to the base, to lower the number of high-cost contracts this quarter." Baroness nods, "I'll ensure the Night Creepers Sweep close in...." She pauses, "Is there any way, if a Joe, or US Satellite is watching the Colombia Base, that we might launch a Stiletto against it? Or use one of our lesser equipped Satellites to ram it, and destroy it?" Cobra Commander says, "I also want a list of all of Extensive Enterprises and MARS's top competitors. I have an idea that will serve several goals at once, and I need a list of targets." Baroness nods. Major Bludd says, "If they're watching us, we've got to make sure they stop seeing us. As I said, it's useless to run drills when they'll just pick up the unusual activity. Satellites can see with terrifying precision these days, you know." Cobra Commander rasps, "Talk to Mindbender or your betrothed about the technical specifications needed, but as long as its feasible, you have my approval." Baroness inhales sharply at the mention of Destro, a man she has not seen in some time, but only nods, "I'll be sure to check with them, as needed." Cobra Commander says, "Have Sammy the Snake report to me as well. I have a mission for him." Major Bludd says, "If we knock out the Joes' spy capabilities, it'll increase the likelihood they'll come looking in person. Eventually they'll see the need to knock us off the map entirely." Major Bludd adds, "And then we can spring our little trap." Cobra Commander nods. "Excellent. I have more to discuss with the both of you, but that is all for tonight. Go. Do not fail me again. My patience is not limitless." Baroness nods to the Major, "My thoughts as well. make them wonder why we'd take their sattelites out, what scheme we are planning... Perhaps take the one over this Island out at the same time, to really frighten them...." Baroness stands up, and adds, "All hail Cobra" before she turns on her heel, heading for the Door. Major Bludd gets to his feet and salutes the Commander, then turns to leave. Cobra Commander rasps, "Keep me posted. Do not allow the Joes to discover my current location." Category:2008 Category:Logs Category:Colombia_Invasion_TP